staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 05:10 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Monarch Cove - odc. 8 (Monarch Cove ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 06:25 Nowy Testament - Wybacz nam nasze winy, odc. 9 (Forgive us our debts, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 06:55 Nasza planeta - odc. 2 Zasoby naturalne (The Planet 2/4 Natural Resources); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:18 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Jarosław Kaczyński,2.Waldemar Pawlak,3.Marek Jurek,4.Kornel Morawiecki,5.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,6.Andrzej Lepper,7.Bogusław Ziętek,8.Andrzej Olechowski,9.Grzegorz Napieralski,10.Bronisław Komorowski 08:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wiadomość z Marsa, odc. 61 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Sklejeni, odc. 1 (A sticky fix); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 09:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 31 (5 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:25 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 200 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:40 14. Piknik Naukowy Polskiego Radia i Centrum Nauki Kopernik 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 14. Piknik Naukowy Polskiego Radia i Centrum Nauki Kopernik 12:25 Supermodelki - odc. 10; widowisko 12:55 14. Piknik Naukowy Polskiego Radia i Centrum Nauki Kopernik 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Korea Pd. - Grecja (studio) 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Korea Pd. - Grecja ( I poł. ) 14:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Korea Pd. - Grecja ( II poł. ) 15:50 Blondynka - odc. 12/13 - Szczęście na raty - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda; 17:25 Dudley Doskonały (Dudley Do Right) 73'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999) 18:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Smuteczek Kłapouszka, odc. 10 (Eeyores Sad Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olimpiques) - txt str.777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Włochy, Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008) 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Champion (Undisputed) 89'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:10 4400 seria III - odc. 12 (The 4400 ser. III, ep. 12, Terrible Swift Sword); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:55 4400 seria III - odc. 13 (The 4400 ser. III, ep. 13, Fifty - fifty); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Skrawki życia (How to Make an American Quilt) 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 07:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Jarosław Kaczyński,2.Grzegorz Napieralski,3.Marek Jurek,4.Kornel Morawiecki,5.Andrzej Olechowski,6.Bronisław Komorowski,7.Waldemar Pawlak,8.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,9.Bogusław Ziętek,10.Andrzej Lepper 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 753; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 445 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 446 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Apetyt na życie - odc. 25; serial TVP 10:05 Apetyt na życie - odc. 26; serial TVP 10:40 Kaprysy Łazarza 46'; film TVP 11:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 12:10 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (1) gość: Robert Makłowicz 12:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1743; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1104 Długi spacer; telenowela TVP 15:05 Parodia jest dobra na wszystko ; program kabaretowy 15:25 Słowo na niedzielę 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Argentyna - Nigeria (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Argentyna - Nigeria ( I poł. ) 17:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Argentyna - Nigeria ( II poł. ) 18:15 Panorama 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:44 Pogoda 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - USA (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - USA ( I poł. ) 21:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - USA ( II poł. ) 22:35 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 22:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Przylądek strachu (Cape Fear) - txt str.777 122'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Supernowa - cz. 2 (Supernova 2/2) 82'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:11 Przegląd prasy 07:16 Poranek TVP Info 07:24 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Przegląd prasy 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:38 Przegląd prasy 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:12 Pogoda 09:17 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:43 Przegląd prasy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:14 Pogoda 10:16 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:48 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Dzika Polska: My z Czerwonego Bagna 11:30 Serwis info 11:46 Pogoda 11:51 Serwis sportowy 11:56 Kawaleria powietrzna: Wierny jak pies, czyli los żołnierza 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata trójstronna 13:30 Serwis info 13:49 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat: Co się stało z polskim Billem Gatesem? 14:30 Serwis info 14:48 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia ratownika w Moskwie 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Światowiec 17:30 Program lokalny 19:34 Zagadki tamtych lat: Co się stało z polskim Billem Gatesem? 20:00 X Festiwal Polskiego Radia i Telewizji Polskiej "Dwa Teatry" 20:30 Serwis info 20:51 Pogoda 21:00 Prywatne śledztwa 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL-u 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:01 Mundialowy wieczór 23:32 Prawdziwe psy (5) 00:00 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 00:48 Dzika Polska: My z Czerwonego Bagna 01:15 Prywatne śledztwa 01:45 Serwis info 02:10 Pogoda 02:13 Mundialowy wieczór 02:30 X Festiwal Polskiego Radia i Telewizji Polskiej "Dwa Teatry" 02:58 Debata trójstronna 03:19 Szerokie tory 03:43 Światowiec 04:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:19 Kawaleria powietrzna: Wierny jak pies, czyli los żołnierza 04:47 Zagadki tamtych lat: Co się stało z polskim Billem Gatesem? 05:12 Listy do PRL-u 05:17 Debata trójstronna 05:41 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 06:05 Dzika Polska: My z Czerwonego Bagna 06:30 Szerokie tory 06:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Skrót informacji 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Skrót informacji 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Babilon 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Reporterzy 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:15 Czas decyzji 19:00 Bilans tygodnia 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Polska i świat 21:00 Horyzont 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Babilon 00:40 Fakty po Faktach 01:10 Polska i świat 02:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 02:25 Reporterzy 02:40 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 03:30 Prosto z Polski 03:50 Portfel 04:05 Szkło kontaktowe 05:00 Polska i świat 05:25 Bilans tygodnia 05:50 Horyzont 06:30 Maja w ogrodzie 06:50 Akademia ogrodnika Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (13) 07:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (38) 08:20 Mel - film obyczajowy (USA,1998) 10:20 Ewa gotuje 10:50 Nic nie mów - komediodramat (USA,1989) 12:55 Dom nie do poznania (131) - reality show 13:55 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 14:55 Szogun (6-ost.) - serial kostiumowy (USA,Japonia,1980) 17:00 Wzór 3 (61) 18:00 Wydarzenia 18:30 Sport 18:35 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - studio 19:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - sesja kwalifikacyjna 20:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - studio 20:15 Kabareton TOPtrendy (1) 22:15 Hotel 52 (1/13) 23:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBF w Krynicy Zdroju - waga junior ciężka: Paweł Kołodziej - Nicholas Iannuzzi 00:10 Skrót z walk KSW Mariusza Pudzianowskiego 01:10 Zagadkowa noc 02:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - studio 02:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Argentyna - Polska 04:30 Tajemnice losu 04:55 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1299-1302) 12:40 Szymon Majewski Show: Anna Wyszkoni i Anna Wiśniewska 13:40 Milionerzy 14:40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 15:45 Majka (108-112) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Usta, usta (13-ost.) 21:00 Licencja na miłość - komedia romantyczna (USA,2007) 22:55 Uderzenie komety - film katastroficzny (Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,2007) 01:00 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:25 Telesklep 02:50 Pasażer 57 - film sensacyjny (USA,1992) 04:25 Kuba Wojewódzki: Janusz Palikot i Krzysztof Włodarczyk TV 4 05:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:20 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 06:50 VIP - program kulturalny 07:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (99) 08:20 mała Czarna - talk show 09:20 Smocze wzgórze - film animowany (Hiszpania,2002) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Mini Deco 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Argentyna - Polska 17:00 Coolinaria (8) 17:30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 18:00 Sposoby na rekina - film przyrodniczy (USA,2008) 19:00 Galileo (163) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Żona dla zuchwałych - melodramat (Indie,1995) 00:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Coolinaria (8) 01:30 Red Line: Czerwona linia - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 03:25 Podatkowi desperaci - komedia (Australia,2004) 05:00 TV Market 05:19 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 75; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany; reż.:Bronisław Zeman; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dom na głowie - odc. 7 - Świat lubi ludzi, którzy lubią świat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Podróże z żartem - Kraje, których nie ma ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Parada oszustów - odc. 1/4* - Mistrz zawsze traci; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; wyk.:Stanisław Igar, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Pszoniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Roman Wilhelmi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Ocean Wolnego Czasu - Koncert zespołu Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (91) Rejs dla zuchwałych; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 1; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 1/7* - Kurier z Ankary; serial TVP; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stefan Friedman, Grażyna Barszczewska, Krystyna Feldman, Wiktor Sadecki, Stanisław Michalski, Marta Żak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Trudno nie wierzyć w nic - Raz Dwa Trzy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 6 Czas Adwentu (Dobra Ctvrt odc. 6 Cas Adventni); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Opole 2004 na bis - VARIUS MANX; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Łagodna na drodze - odc. 1; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (98); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 W domu 40'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Zygmunt Zintel, Hanna Biedrzyńska, Gilbert Nsangata, Alicja Sobieraj, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Ewa Zdzieszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Wyprawa bardzo ratunkowa odc. 7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 26 Reischbank; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Opole 2004 na bis - 30-lecie Budki Suflera; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Opole 2009 na bis ; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kino Mistrzów - Szpital przemienienia 89'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Piotr Dejmek, Jerzy Bińczycki, Henryk Bista, Ewa Dałkowska, Gustaw Holoubek; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Opole 2004 na bis - VARIUS MANX; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Laskowik & Malicki ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Wyprawa bardzo ratunkowa odc. 7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Czy pamiętasz - czyli uroki grafomanii; koncert; wyk.:Barbara Krafftówna, Krystyna Borowicz, Irena Kwiatkowska, Barbara Rylska, Witold Kałuski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Tadeusz Olsza, Tadeusz Pluciński, Jarema Stępowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Czas honoru - odc. 26 Reischbank; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Szansa na Sukces - Babsztyl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /4/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Agnieszka Wagner, Piotr Machalica, Renata Dancewicz, Stanisława Celińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (15); STEREO 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:35 Misja Martyna: Misja Martyna na finiszu - zadania 06:05 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:10 Mango 09:15 Specjalistki (13) 09:45 Frasier (1) 10:20 Frasier (2) 10:50 Pokojówka - komedia (Francja,USA,Wielka Brytania,1991) 12:35 Diabli nadali (23) 13:00 Diabli nadali (24) 13:35 Diabli nadali (25) 14:05 Diabli nadali (1) 14:35 Diabli nadali (2) 15:05 Wakacje w Las Vegas - komedia (USA,1997) 17:00 Przyjaciele (10) 17:30 Przyjaciele (11) 18:00 Przyjaciele (12) 18:30 Przyjaciele (13) 19:00 Przyjaciele (14) 19:30 Z dnia na dzień - komedia (Francja,2006) 21:15 Ten pierwszy raz - komedia (USA,1997) 22:55 Tequila Sunrise - film sensacyjny (USA,1988) 01:15 Jaja ze stali - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:55 Arkana magii 04:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:35 Pierwsza miłość (1068) 07:10 Pierwsza miłość (1069) 07:45 Pierwsza miłość (1070) 08:25 Pierwsza miłość (1071) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1072) 09:45 Tylko miłość (61) 10:30 Tylko miłość (62) 11:30 Tylko miłość (63) 12:30 Tylko miłość (64) 13:35 Tylko miłość (65) 14:15 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Męska pauza (90) 14:45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pożyczona narzeczona (91) 15:15 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Trzeba mieć plecy (92) 15:45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Koniec świata o 16-ej (93) 16:15 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Ręce, które leczą (94) 16:45 Gra wstępna - teleturniej 17:40 Oblicza Ameryki (489) - magazyn turystyczny 18:15 Zabić z miłości (6) 18:45 Ewa gotuje 19:20 Taaaka ryba 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Hotel 52 (6) 21:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (25) 22:00 Mamuśki (13) 22:30 Mamuśki (14) 23:00 Mamuśki (15) 23:30 Dlaczego ja? (11) 00:20 Dlaczego ja? (12) 01:10 Oblicza Ameryki (489) - magazyn turystyczny 01:40 Tylko miłość (61) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Tylko miłość (62) 03:45 Tylko miłość (63) 04:30 Tylko miłość (64) 05:15 Tylko miłość (65) Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:25 Smacznego, telewizorku - komedia (Polska,Czechosłowacja,Kazachstan,1992) 08:55 Blondynka w koszarach - komedia (USA,2008) 10:35 Nowe stanowisko - komedia (USA,2008) 12:00 Simpsonowie 21 (18) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Długi lot Feniksa - film dokumentalny (Hiszpania,2008) 14:00 Premiera: Jak ryba w wodzie: Morskie gody (4) 14:30 Niebieski słoń - film animowany (Tajlandia,2008) 15:55 Na lodzie: Liga Juniorów - komedia (Kanada,2008) 17:30 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 8: Monk i terapia grupowa (8) 18:15 Służąca - dramat obyczajowy (Chile,Meksyk,2009) 20:00 Premiera: Australia - melodramat (USA,Australia,2008) 22:50 Zapowiedź - thriller (USA,Wielka Brytania,Australia,2009) 00:55 Wróg publiczny numer jeden, część 2 - film sensacyjny (Francja,Kanada,2008) 03:05 Trzy małpy - dramat obyczajowy (Turcja,Francja,Włochy,2008) 04:55 Łapu-capu extra 05:30 Cała naprzód - komedia przygodowa (Polska,1966) HBO 06:00 Transporter 3 - film sensacyjny (Francja,2008) 07:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:10 Miłość ma dwie twarze - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1996) 10:10 Uroki życia - komediodramat (Irlandia,2007) 11:40 Narzeczony mimo woli - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 13:25 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 13:50 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku - komedia (USA,1994) 15:30 Jack Hunter i grobowiec Akenatena - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 17:10 Elita - komedia (USA,2008) 18:40 Transporter 3 - film sensacyjny (Francja,2008) 20:25 Dekameron - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,Wielka Brytania,Francja,Luksemburg,2007) 22:00 Premiera: Uwięziony (5) 22:50 Premiera: Uwięziony (6) 23:40 Hank i Mike - komedia (Kanada,USA,2008) 01:10 Anioły i demony - thriller (USA,2009) 03:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 03:55 Pod presją - thriller (USA,1996) TV 3 Sweden 06:15 Ensamma hemma 07:05 Nanny 07:30 Nanny 08:00 Lois & Clark 09:00 Jims värld 09:30 Jims värld 10:00 Just shoot me 10:30 I nöd och lust 11:00 Momma's boys 12:00 Momma's boys 12:55 Momma's boys 14:00 Momma's boys 15:00 Extreme home makeover 15:55 Funniest pets and people 16:25 Funniest pets and people 16:55 Community 17:25 Community 17:55 Simpsons 18:25 Scrubs 18:55 Keno 19:00 2 1/2 män 19:30 How I met your mother 20:00 Blåsningen 21:00 Wedding daze 22:55 Rocky III 00:50 Rocky IV 02:30 Iron eagle 04:30 The Commander 05:30 Melrose place TV 4 Sweden 05:55 Teletubbies 06:15 Postis Per 06:30 Vännernas stad 06:40 Raymond 06:50 Chuggington 07:00 Dinosaur king 07:25 Aptv med Zillah & Totte 07:58 Nyhetsmorgon lördag 11:30 Äntligen hemma 12:25 Min hund styr mitt liv 13:00 Studio: Fotbolls-VM 13:30 Fotbolls-VM 14:20 Studio: Fotbolls-VM 14:30 Fotbolls-VM 15:30 Studio: Fotbolls-VM 16:05 Dum och ännu dummare: När Harry mötte Lloyd 18:00 Vinnare: V75 19:00 TV4Nyheterna 19:25 TV4Vädret 19:30 Studio: Fotbolls-VM 20:30 Fotbolls-VM 21:20 Studio: Fotbolls-VM 21:30 Fotbolls-VM 22:25 Studio: Fotbolls-VM 22:30 Diamond League 00:30 Blade runner: The final cut 02:55 Dangerous days: Making of Blade runner 05:00 Kvinnor som mördar 05:25 'Allå, 'allå, 'emliga armén TV 6 Sweden 08:25 All of us 08:50 Deadliest catch 09:45 LA Ink 10:40 Skål 11:10 Skål 11:40 Eureka 12:30 Tattoo highway 13:00 Robot wars 14:00 Extrema yrken 14:30 Hål i väggen 15:00 Scraphead Challenge 16:00 Chuck 17:00 The legend of the seeker 17:55 Simpsons 18:25 Simpsons 18:55 Formel 1 20:05 Family guy 20:30 Family guy 21:00 Mr Beans semester 22:45 Generation Kill 00:05 The Rookie - nykomligen 02:25 Fear itself 03:15 Journeyman 04:00 Thief 04:45 Miami vice 05:35 All of us TV 8 Sweden 06:00 Deutsche Welle journal 07:00 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet 08:00 Antiques roadshow 09:00 Världens bästa shopping 09:30 Min plats i solen 10:00 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet 11:25 Enkel biljett 12:25 Holiday showdown 13:20 Flipping out 14:15 Den nakna kocken 14:50 Nigella 15:15 Mellan skål och vägg med Edward Blom 15:45 Teknikens värld - allt om bilen 16:40 Breaking into Tesco 17:35 The apprentice UK 18:45 Dragons' den 20:00 Försvarsadvokaterna 21:00 Rom - en maffiahistoria 22:05 In plain sight 23:05 Brottskod: Försvunnen 00:00 Andra världskriget i färg 01:05 Engstrand 45 minuter 02:05 Modern krigföring 03:05 In plain sight 03:55 Brottskod: Försvunnen 04:45 Världens bästa shopping 05:10 Deutsche welle journal TV 4 Film 07:00 Sändningsuppehåll 11:00 Grand Theft Parsons 12:35 Timmarna med Rita 14:25 The actors 15:55 A walk to remember 17:35 Strictly business 19:05 Visitörerna 21:00 Köpmannen i Venedig 23:15 Monster 01:05 The football factory 02:35 Die Hard 04:45 Min galna farsa TV 4 Sport 06:10 Road wars 06:55 Road wars 07:55 Sändningsuppehåll 10:00 Poker after dark 11:00 Poker after dark 12:00 Poker after dark 13:00 Nära döden 14:00 Nära döden 15:00 Nära döden 16:00 Nära döden 17:00 The best football funnies ever 18:15 Premier League: All stars 20:30 Bloodsport 22:30 Studio: Fotbolls-VM 23:00 Fotbolls-VM 01:10 The ultimate fighter 02:10 WEC Wrek Cage 03:15 UFC Countdown 04:00 UFC live - Liddel vs. Franklin TV 4 Komedi 06:15 Klovn 06:40 The game 07:00 Kath & Kim 07:30 Kath & Kim 07:55 Sändningsuppehåll 11:00 Dharma & Greg 11:25 Dharma & Greg 11:45 Dharma & Greg 12:10 Dharma & Greg 12:35 Dharma & Greg 12:55 Roseanne 13:25 Roseanne 13:50 Peep show 14:20 Peep show 14:45 David Letterman 15:30 Monty Pythons flygande cirkus 16:00 Monty Pythons flygande cirkus 16:35 30 Rock 17:00 That Mitchell and Webb look 17:25 That Mitchell and Webb look 17:55 Blonde and blonder 19:25 Comedy battle 20:10 Kathy Griffin - D list 20:55 Monty Pythons flygande cirkus 21:30 Monty Pythons flygande cirkus 22:00 Jim Jefferies: I swear to God 23:00 County Kilburn 00:25 M.A.S.H. 00:50 M.A.S.H. 01:15 M.A.S.H. 01:40 M.A.S.H. 02:05 Tracey takes on 02:30 Tracey takes on 02:55 Tracey takes on 03:15 Tracey takes on 03:40 Kath & Kim 04:10 Kath & Kim 04:35 Kath & Kim 05:00 Rita rocks 05:20 Comedy battle Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Film z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Komedi z 2010 roku